In recent years, illumination devices using a plurality of light-emitting diodes as a light source have been put into practical use. The illumination devices of this type are used as, for example, surface-mounted general lighting which is directly mounted on the indoor ceiling.
A light-emitting diode is mounted on a substrate, and is sealed with a sealing member. For example, a material obtained by mixing a fluorescent substance into a transparent silicon resin or the like can be used as the sealing member. The sealing member is poured into the inside of a framework member surrounding the light-emitting diode to be solidified, for example. However, in general, such a framework member lowers the luminous efficacy of the light-emitting diode.
Thus, a method of sealing the light-emitting diode by using only the sealing member without providing a framework member is proposed.
When the framework member is not provided, the sealing member is bonded to the substrate. When force, for example lateral force, is applied to the sealing member, the sealing member is liable to be exfoliated from the substrate.
Accordingly, development of a light-emitting device and illumination device in which exfoliation of a sealing member configured to seal a light-emitting element can be prevented is demanded.